


Interlude II

by Cerdic519



Series: Elementary 221B [18]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Timelines, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: A heavenly aside- and a policeman's thoughts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MelodyofWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyofWings/gifts).



God frowned as He studied the picture before Him. It looked fair enough, but He was always suspicious of coincidences. As a Supreme Being, He knew that they happened a lot less than people thought.

“What is wrong, dearest?” Mrs. God asked, materializing behind Him. He sighed when He saw the sheer number of shopping bags that She was carrying.

“Paris again?” He asked.

“Such wonderful shops”, She said. “Although it is not what it once was. I can see why someone once remarked that you made such a wonderful country, then filled it with French people!”

He tutted at Her, and turned back to His screen.

“A lady has been murdered”, He said. “The lady who, in our redrawn timeline, helped Lady Holmes through a certain birth in 1854.”

She saw his point at once, if not sooner.

“You think that someone is trying to reset the timeline?” She asked. 

“I do not think so”, He said. “There was motive for the killing, and the killer did not know of the victim's ties to the Holmes family. But I do not like it.”

“And the killer?” She asked. He smiled sourly.

“One of those High Church types who thought that a little church-going would secure them a place in Heaven”, He said. “When Pete pulls that lever and activates the trapdoor, they will realize just how wrong they were! Which reminds me; I must remember to ask him to record the screaming this time....”


	2. Chapter 2

_[Begin narration by Sergeant Victor Henriksen]_

A policeman's lost, so the saying goes, is not often a happy one. And when you are attempting to climb the greasy pole of promotion within the Metropolitan Police Service, having dark skin does not help. Fortunately I had help.

I suppose I was lucky in my boss, Inspector MacDonald, a man who was not so much colour-blind when it came to my skin tone but merely possessed of a hatred for all of humanity regardless. At least I knew that he would not discriminate against me, as did everyone else who worked underneath him. He was terrifying but, I have to admit, fair.

I was doubly fortunate in that my second and longer-lasting acquaintanceship with Mr. Sherlock Holmes folded into my work, and that he twice assisted my superior with difficult cases as well as occasionally offering me advice on my own cases that.....

The wife is tutting at me. 

All right, he was a great help. And it was an added bonus that he always seemed to land on his feet with his choice of lodgings, and landladies who could bake the most wonderful cakes and pastries that I may have occasionally sampled on the odd occasion that my calling on him coincided with.....

Now I am getting a Look.

My better half (who can stop smiling like that!) only rarely met 'the boys' as she called Mr. Holmes and his friend Doctor Watson, but she quickly assured me that 'there was something there'. It probably does not speak well of my abilities as a detective that it took me rather longer just to work out what that 'something' was. And to then fervently hope that they did not want to provide any details, especially when I was on a full stomach.

Yes, there was always room for cake.

I am being Looked at again!

_[End narration by Sergeant Victor Henriksen]_


End file.
